Shattered Dreams
by ImWay2Unique
Summary: My first story! 3 A story about a fox named Twitch, who tries to gain the full trust of his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**(Ahaa I've been** **wanting** **to write a story for so long. ;-; I never knew how to, though. Anyways, this story is based off my main** ** _feline_** **or** ** _canine_** **characters. So there are no humans, anthros, etc. Also, I have the cover for this story on my DeviantArt (peridotandlapis1114) so if you want to check it out, go ahead. Anyways, here's a description of the main character;**

Twitch, a thin blue-ish cat with one wing. Very strong forepaws and has a red collar around his neck, along with gloves over his paws. His eyes are turquoise, and the tip of his tail is green.

 **(*Isn't good at describing things* Anyway, let's just get on with the story.)**

Rain poured from the sky, and thunder boomed in the distance. Twitch, a blue-ish tom, sat next to an empty garbage bin. His fur was soaked and dirty, and he smelled like rotten food. He stood up, unfolding his wing and cleared his throat.

"Hey, uh, Jocab! I was uh.. Wondering if you could um... L-let me in..?" Puffing out his chest, he added; "I kinda wanted to talk about, uh.. Y-y'know, the.. 'Incident'.." He started walking around the grass, stomping in puddles.

"I.. I'm sorry for what I did, and-" Suddenly, he let out a yowl of alarm as his arms slid out from under him.

He landed face-first into the mud. Letting out a hiss of annoyance, he pulled his face out from the mud. "Damnit.."

His fur was completely covered in mud now, his whiskers dripping with water. He trotted back to the garbage bin and shook out his coat. He crawled under the bin, curling up into a small wet ball. _I has been raining for_ days...He though, tucking his paws under him. _Hmm.. Must be a cold font or whatever.._ He sighed and curled up for sleep.

{Meanwhile..}

Two figures trudged through the forest, one was a large gray tom with Galaxy hair. The other was a small light gray puppy, brown due to the mud. Both of them seemed to be looking for something.

The puppy grumbled. "Galaxy, do you think we'll find anyone..?"

Galaxy, the gray tom, nodded. "I'm positive." He replied. "He have to find all the people in the area and get them to safety before the rain gets worse."

"Yeah, but what's the point? Most of them have already died of cough or starvation, probably." The puppy argued. He trotted straight into a puddle that went up to his belly. Galaxy's short tail wagged against the rain. We've already found 2, and there are only a few more left. Don't worry." Galaxy gripped the puppy's scruff and pulled him out of the puddle, almost with no effort.

Pebble shook his coat out and grinned. "Thanks."

Galaxy just nodded and trudged on. Eventually, they came across a large garbage bin. Pebble walked up to it and hopped up onto the lid, creating a loud thud. Pebble looked around at the empty field around them.

Galaxy looked at the garbage bin, confused. "What's an empty garbage bin doing in the middle of a field?" He asked, walking in front of it. Rain was still pouring, making a loud ' _tip tap_ ' on the top of the bin. "I dunno, but I've never seen anything so big!" Pebble exclaimed. Galaxy rolled his eyes. "That's just because you're small, so this thing seems big. But to me it's just an average everyday garbage bin.

Pebble bounced up and down once more, then jumped down to Galaxy's side. "Should we keep going?" Pebble asked.

"Of course."

Suddenly, Pebble's tail shot straight up. "I smell something.." He growled and trudged to the bottom of the bin, sniffing it. "I think it's coming from under there."

"You sure it's not just trash?" Galaxy asked, then walked to the bottom of the bin. He sniffed it carefully, a foul scent flooded his nose. There was definitely something under there.

"You're right, Pebble." He said, unsheathing his claws and digging under the bin. Pebble bent down and looked under, seeing a blue-ish fox. "A survivor!" He exclaimed, crawling under the bin and nudging the fox. "Hello?"

The fox's ears twitched, and he looked at Pebble with fear clouding his gaze. Pebble seemed to notice and calmed him. "H-hey! Don't worry, I'm here to help you. Follow me, and we can take you to a shelter." Pebble squeezed out from under the bin.

The fox flattened his ears and crawled out after him. "We..?- oh.." His gaze stopped at Galaxy, and he seemed frightened at how abnormally big the cat was. "I'm sorry if I am to frighten you," Galaxy apologized. "I know my size can be a bit... Overwhelming... at times.. But I am here to help, not harm."

Twitch's whiskers twitched and he slumped backward, onto his hind legs. "So... uh.. you two are..?"

"Pebble!"  
"Galaxy."

"Oh, well I'm Twitch.." He said uneasily.

"Now, if you're ready to go, we can be on our way and take you to the shelter." Galaxy said, his ears pricked. It was extremely cold outside, and the rain was still coming down hard. "I-I guess so." Twitch sighed.

"Then follow us." Galaxy started walking back towards the forest, struggling to keep his paws from slipping. Pebble followed beside Twitch and they all walked into the dark forest. Moss covered the trees, and there was a strong scent of squirrel in the brambles. Twitch looked around, the scents filling his nose. Pebble jumped up and down excitedly. "Only a few more left~" He hummed.

Twitch looked at him. "W-what do you mean by that?"

Pebble opened his mouth to speak, but Galaxy spoke first. "There's going to be a flood, and we're trying to save everyone in the area."

"Oh.. Well how many are left..?" Twitch asked.

"About...uh... 4, I think." Galaxy replied, still walking ahead.

Twitch nodded and continues following, Pebble by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya, sorry this took so long lmao. I'm a huge procrastinator and I just finished school so I'm able to work on this a bit more. This story is definitely going to be finished (unlike the comics I usually make) and that's my main goal in life. Besides learning how to animate. Also, after this story I want to write Metranome and GoldenFlowre, or maybe even a competition story. I dunno. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.**

After a while, the three neared a large cabin in the heart of the forest. "Here we are." Galaxy trudged to the cabin and opened the door. They entered a large room where a pink cat was sleeping. It's wings were folded, and it was curled up on a small bed. "We've only found a few of the creatures here," Pebble explained. Just then, another cat poked her head through a doorway on the side. "You're back?"

Pebble nodded and stepped forward. He pointed at the blonde she-cat. "Twitch, this is Kankii," He moved a paw to the pink tom sleeping in the bed, "And that's Jocab."

Kankii bounded over to Twitch, smiling wide. "That's an odd name," She purred. Twitch backed away, his pelt was still soggy and covered in mud. "Um... T-thanks, I guess."

"Here, I'll show you were you can wash off." Kankii turned, her tail swept the floor. "Follow me."

She led him into a room, on one side was a small bathtub full of clean water. The other side was a bucket full of towels. "Here," she pushed him to the tub. "You can wash up, and then come join the others."

Twitch nodded as she walked out of the room, and pulled the curtain over. He took off his gloves and his collar. He turned on the bath and hopped in. The water felt good on his paws after the many days of cold rain and mud. He went under the faucet and let the water wash off the mud around his muzzle and on his whiskers. He sighed in relief as the stiffness left him. He crawled out of bathtub, shaking his pelt. He dried his fur and walked out of the room to Kankii and the others.

there were two other creatures in the room now, a small deer and a a two headed cat. Twitch looked at Jocab, blushing and looked away quickly. One of the two headed cat's head looked at him strangely. "You seem nervous, is something wrong..?" It asked. The other head growled.

Twitch looked at them fearfully. "Erm... Uh.. No..?" He backed away and ran into the next room. "W-where's Pebble and Galaxy..?" *He shouted, looking around. Another cat stood up, growling in annoyance.

"They left to find more characters..." It says, laying back down in a basket full of blankets.

Twitch calmed down and backed away, out of the room. He sighs. "What have I gotten myself into?" He asks himself.

 **[Flashback]**

 **A tall female Anthro mouse stood tall on a large platform in front of Stelia. Twitch was hiding behind her, cowering in fear. The mouse growled.** "Fight me, you coward!" **The mouse lunged at Stelia, but before she could hit her, Stelia raised her arm, forming a shield around herself. The mouse hit the shield face first, and backed away, holding her nose. Stelia laughed.** "Did you fools really think I was that dumb? I was merely pretending to be an idiot to gain support and so that nobody saw me as a threat, but now that this is the end..." **Stelia grabbed the mouse by the neck and held her over the edge of the platform.** "I can do whatever I want..."

"Katy!" **Twitch called, whimpering. Stelia smirked and stabbed Katy's chest with a knife, just below her heart. Katy gasped in pain, trying to free herself from Stelia's grip.** "You know Twitch," **Stelia said, pulling the knife down. It slid through Katy with ease, and fresh blood poured from the wound.** "You were right about me all along. I was too dumb to be true, wasn't I? And now you've lost the one you love..." **Stelia smirked.** "All because of _me_..."

 **Twitch's eyes widened in fear.** "Leave her alone! Kill me instead! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!" **Twitch sobbed. He thought about Jocab, how he said in the beginning that he thought Stelia was too dumb to be true. Katy's eyes were half closed now, blood dripped from her mouth.** "You're just too cute..." **Stelia said, taking the knife out of Katy.** "You think I'm going to give up an opportunity like this? I haven't felt this good in years..." **She threw Katy down, back onto the platform and threw the knife at Twitch. Twitch ducked and the knife flew off the platform. Twitch turned, but in the blink of an eye, he was thrown off the platform, into the murky water below.**

 **[End of Flashback]**

Twitch sighed. He wondered where Stelia and Katy were, he hadn't seen them since the incident.

The creatures were still in the other room, talking. He walked back into the room, sitting down. "Hello again. Why did you run off like that when I tried to talk to you?" The two headed cat asked. "I'm Sue, by the way. And this is Chan," She said, pointing to the other head. The deer was sitting next to Jocab, texting. Her eyes never wandered off her phone screen. "And the deer is Mint." Mint weed at him, her eyes still on her phone.

Twitch smiled nervously. "Oh... Well nice to meet you Sue, Chan and Mint... Uh... I'm Twitch."

Mint looked at him. "That's a weird name."

Sue gave her a dirty look. "Be nice! I think that's a wonderful name," Sue said, smiling at him in a flirtatious way.

"Uh... Sorry, but I'm not into females.." Twitch said, nervously looking at her.

Sue looked saddened by this. "Oh. S-sorry then," She said, flattening her ears. Chan growled. "So you're gay?"

"U-uh... I guess you could say that..." Twitch flattened his ears, walking out of the room. Sue looked at Chan. "You idiot, you scared him away!"


End file.
